Space
It was a wierd day in space, Gianor heard a big crash on a planet next to him "What was that?" He wondered. Just then, he imagined it might be a great power that he could oppose and conquer. He then thought it would be too much, and continues floating through space. "Oh my word, it was just a simple little planet, my brother couldn't even handle that, I'm pretty sure father wouldn't like this news. Oh well, I will come back." "Ultimate appers outside the ship "Brother, i could handle the planet, you know that from the way i fought you, but i can't let you live after killing collie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate then jumps off the ship "I'm sorry, come back one day as a better person." then Ultimate launches a kamehameha going threw the cockpit and while zen is about to die he says these words to his little brother "So, being killed by your brother who only wants to help, it was just one planet, I wish I could have rebuilt our race, and that you would be happy, I love you brother", before Ultimate has time to react the ship explodes, and his body floats in space. Ultimate some how feels like going into space, where the ship exploded and finds zens body, "It wouldn't be right to leave it here" ultimate takes the body back to earth where he buries it at a cementery "I never wanted to kill you brother, i only wanted to stop you to stop what you where doing, but when you killed collie right infront of me, like what our father did to samantha, it made me lose control of myself, i hope that in the next world you can fogive me, R.I.P Big Brother." Ultimate says to his brothers tombstone then walks away crying without any efrmotions. Ultimate Turns around looking at his brother's grave "I'm the man who destroyed our race, now i have to take responsiblity and rebuild it, but i'll rebuild it my way." Ultimate then flys away "Hmph I hope that bafoon dies there", Tatch says,"Cradle was nothing but a waste of a planet anyway", "Hey Reizou hows the fireworks down there", Tatch says as he smiles a evil grin watching Cradle erupting getting ready to explode. Reizou catches himself with grace, and flys off of Cradle, slaps the energy ball away and says "This isn't a good time to try my patince..." Reizou says, then punches Tatch in the stomach, a loud snap is heard, then Reizou grabs onto Tatch's throat and begins to squeeze, and starts to attack Natch's mind directly with telekinisis, while he says, "You idiot, your race can't even breath in space.. Not for long at least.." Reizou's grip tightens, "I'll give you one- last- chance-... Just to leave... Just leave..." Reizou realizes that Tacht has lost conciusness, and tosses his unconsouce body toward earth, then mutters to himself "He'll wake up before he breaks the atmosphere" more to assure himself than anything else. You should now Natch is trained to know every deadly attack Tatch says, "I can hold my breath for a while too and since you've been trying my patience", Tatch grabs Reizous arm and breaks it with a common mercenary skill, " I would love to stay but I got places to be", Tatch says as he disappears heading to a unknown location. "Hmph now that Cradle is over I'll just train here going from planet to planet, I have to admit seeing that one that strong makes me want to be stronger", Tatch says training by destroying asteroids in the asteroid field. Natch appears in space and shoots the spirit like blast to diffrent planets making his army bigger and taking over inhabitants of diffrent planets. Ha ha ha, Phase 1 is now complete", Natch says with a evil grin on his face. Fortuneteller Baba appears in space and tells Natch "Your week is up, you will be returning to other world now" Hmph...fine but don't expect me to stay there", Natch says. Lamp would be flying at near light speed through space, listening to music with an mp3, in her pure form, she would continue flying around. Rhea is flying around looking around for her lost planet."The ship's coordinates said for it to be around here." She boosts her power a little bit to nearly light speed,when she slams into Lamp full force Lamp slams into the person but shakes her head and then gets out of the persons way, and continues to fly. Rhea rubs her head a bit,but then she gets this feeling in her gut.She starts to smell and then she turns into the direction Lamp went in.Without thinking she yells,"YOU!! THE MAJIN! YEAH YOU!BIBIDI'S CREATION! HALT!" ''Somehow seeing her has triggered some of my Majin anger,''She thinks to herself. Lamp doesnt hear this and continues to fly off. Rhea sees she cant hear her and trys to think of a way to get her attention.She gets an idea and speeds infront of her and shows her the Majin mark on her arm,hoping she would see it. Lamp sees the mark but due to not knowing really what she is or what the M means, she just speeds past her. Rhea Gets a little frustrated and then she gets an idea.She lauches a asteriod that was intended to hit her in the back.When she made sure Lamp was watching she transformed into her Super Majin Form,making her look almost exactly like Lamp. Lamp raised an eye brow as she made a turn and smashed the asteroid to pieces with one punch, she then looked at the other majin and flew to her, she powered up into her super form to be about the same height, she then said "Who are you?" Rhea smiles and without thinking she spoke,"I am Rhea,daughter of Akio the Original Majin creation." She says smiling.All of a sudden she looses the smile as she wonders how she said that without even thinking about it."In other words your Niece." Lamp puts the headphones around her neck and says "Huh?" Rhea laughs a bit."I am Rhea daughter of Akio yahta yahta yahta,long story short your my aunt." She smiles."Probably the only family I have left." Category:Locations Category:Space Category:Space RP Areas